Lesley Ann Warren
Lesley Ann Warren is an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, Warren studied at the School of American Ballet and later the Actor's Studio before making her Broadway debut in 1963. She gained screen success for her title role in the television film Cinderella, going on to appear in television series such as Mission Impossible, Columbo, Desperate Housewives and Will and Grace. Warren also appeared in a number of movies, including the cult hilt Clue, in which she portrayed murder suspect Miss Scarlett, Race for the Yankee Zephyr and Color of Night. Singing A singing veteran of stage and screen, Warren made her Broadway debut as Snookie Updegraff in 110 in the Shade, and sang numerous songs in her title role in Cinderella. She also appeared onstage as Alice Van Guilder in Drat! The Cat, Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind and Irma in Irma La Douce. Onscreen Warren sang as Lois Lane in the television movie It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman!, as Norma Cassady in Victor/Victoria and Dawn Sloane in Trixie. Film Cinderella (1965) *In My Own Little Corner (solo) *In My Own Little Corner (reprise)(solo) *It's Possible (duet) *Ten Minutes Ago (duet) *Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful? (duet) *When You're Driving Through the Moonlight (contains solo lines) *A Lovely Night (solo) *Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful? (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Happiest Millionaire (1967) *What's Wrong With That? (duet) *Valentine Candy (solo) *I'll Always Be Irish (contains solo lines) *Bye-Yum Pum Pum (duet) *Are We Dancing? (duet) *Detroit (duet) The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band (1968) *The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band *The Happiest Girl Alive (solo) *Let's Put It Over With Grover *Ten Feet Off the Ground *'Bout Time (duet) It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! (1975) *It's Superman (solo) *What I've Always Wanted (solo) *I'm Not Finished Yet (solo) Victor/Victoria (1982) *Chicago, Illnois (solo) Clue (1985) *For She's a Jolly Good Fellow Baja Oklahoma (1988) *Baja Oklahoma (solo) Trixie (2000) *All Over You (solo) Television The Muppet Show (1979) *Just the Way You Are (solo) *Last Dance (solo) Stage 110 in the Shade (1963) *Another Hot Day *Everything Beautiful Happens at Night *Little Red Hat (duet) *The Rain Song (Reprise) Irma La Douce (1973) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Our Language of Love (Reprise)(solo) *Dis-donc, Dis-donc (solo) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *Irma-la-Douce (solo) *Fever Dance (solo) *Our Language of Love (Reprise)(solo) *Christmas Child Gone with the Wind (1973) Dream (1997) Gallery warrensnooky.jpg|'Snooky Updegraff' in 110 in the Shade. warrencinderella.jpg|'Cinderella' in Cinderella. warrenalice.jpg|'Alice Van Guilder' in Drat! The Cat warrencordy.jpg|'Cordy' in The Happiest Millionaire. warrenalicebower.jpg|'Alice Bower' in The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band. warrenirma.jpg|'Irma' in Irma La Douce. warrenlois.jpg|'Lois Lane' in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! warrenmuppets.jpg|The Muppet Show. warrennorma.jpg|'Norma Cassady' in Victor/Victoria. warrenscarlet.jpg|'Miss Scarlet' in Clue. warrenjuanita.jpg|'Juanita Hutchkins' in Baja Hutchkins. warrendream.jpg|Dream. warrendawn.jpg|'Dawn Sloane' in Trixie. Warren, Lesley Ann Warren, Lesley Ann